


Sparks of Stolen Souls

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's Not A Rabbit Hat [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: AllSpark really is gone, Gen, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FatesShadow83's Prompt: HP/Transformers. Humans don't have sparks, but wizards and witches do. And the Decepticons have discovered this fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks of Stolen Souls

Before this, there had rarely been a time in Harry Potter's life where he's felt…trapped, helpless. He isn't alone, and Harry doesn't see that as a blessing.

It is no blessing to see cage upon cage, rows and rows, with no end in sight. No blessing to hear the crying, the screaming, the moaning, it's endless, until the wizard or witch is taken out of their cage by a metal monster giant, plucked out and taken away.

Harry Potter knows better than to expect he'll ever see anyone taken away put back again. Day after day he knows they go out to raid for more witches and wizards, and they are finding them. There is no where to hide that they can not be found in the end...somehow.

He'll hold to hope, that one day, he might see Ron, or Hermione, or Ginny – their little boys, Albus, his little green eyed Al, and James –Jimmy who knew no danger, his girl Lilu – Teddy, Percy, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur, George, Neville…their names are his mantra, day after day, he thinks about them, what they are doing, safe and far from here – they're his hope.

Harry only hopes he never sees them here.

0o0o0

The Allspark was their hope, Autobot and Decepticon both, but it is no more. There is no hope for all the race of Cybertron; this war will mark the end of them. Optimus Prime calls Earth home, and calls all others – Autobot or Decepticon, to live here.

"Optimus…" Rachet trails off, as he studies what Bumblebee – their scout, has so recently brought to the attention of all Autobots.

"I know. Something must be done." Optimus Prime for all his words does not tell them what must be done.

"Must it?" Asked Ironhide – at his words, Rachet looks between the two.

"This could save us, Optimus." Prowl murmurs and it is good that Bumblebee is not here to hear this. He is too young to understand their indecision, and his partner is Sam, human, of the same breed as these…experiments of the Decepticons.

"Or damn us all." Rachet states, for it is true – if Sam's people get wind of this…there is no telling how they would react. They could urge the Autobots to help these people with sparks, these humans with power –magic – within them.

Or, or they may want them all hunted down and that would be the ruin of them, the hope of Cybertron may rest with them – those humans, so small and frail, but with sparks which could keep a metal body alive and going for uncountable millennia.

"We have a duty, Optimus, to protect – "Arcee speaks, but Ironhide interrupts.

"What of protecting ourselves, the hope of survival and revival? Is that not a higher cause?" Ironhide demands an answer from them all – his optics roving over them one and all, and Optimus Prime is silent for a long time after.

"What do we do?" Prowl asks of him, softly, finally.

"We will see if the Decepticons can truly do what they think they might be able to." Optimus Prime looks to Rachet, who stills and nods, knowing that he will go among the Decepticons for this cause.

0o0o0

Barricade watches as Frenzy works upon the remains of one of the humans with sparks, she had called herself a witch – as if confessing a sin that could save her from this fate. Her body now is dead, yet the spark has not departed – it clings within the body of blood and bone and flesh as if it knows what awaits it.

"All this waiting isn't good for the sparklings." Frenzy murmurs, stopping from his crooning and coaxing, he pets her hair as if to reassure the spark within her that she is safe.

Barricade readies the shell, a metallic body empty of a spark. He does not hold much hope, sometimes the process works – and sometimes, sometimes it fails.

"Do you think that helps?" Barricade asks, and Frenzy stills, knowing to what he refers; the crooning and singing and coaxing…Barricade thinks it is a waste of time – but Frenzy, he knows it is not. Humans, these ones – they respond to feeling with their sparks, and music – and what they see, and say – it matters.

"It certainly does not hurt to tell her that she is what we wanted her to be now, and that she is one of ours." Frenzy pats her cold hand and the sparkling rises –they do not linger long in their bodies, once they know the body is dead and can not be repaired - but the wait between death and this appearing anew is frustrating.

Frenzy uses a gentle current of electricity mingled with his spark to guide her into the open chest cavity, where she belongs. The whole body jolts, and goes still, but both Barricade and Frenzy feel the spark now giving that body life.

"Perhaps we should speak to them, tell them why we do what we do, and give them a gentler death, if it is as you say." Barricade, easier now with a sparkling in view speaks sense though he might mean it to be mocking. Frenzy chirps in agreement.

She wakes and starts to scream – Barricade hits her with a shock to silence her, and dazedly she goes quiet, whimpering in a metallic whine that does not cease. Frenzy watches her, and knows he's done all he can for her – the rest is up to her, she'll either come through this – or be terminated.

"Certainly they should have their memories taken, or altered, of this…transition." That Barricade says this tells Frenzy how it bothers him to harm them, their sparklings so soon after giving them bodies.

"I'll look into it." Frenzy says, staring at her as Barricade leads her away, and it's a promise to her that she never hears.

" _Human, I'm human, a witch, a witch, this can't be real, can't_!"

0o0o0

Harry Potter breaths shallowly through his mouth so he can not smell his surroundings – they are gruesome, this room has seen so much murder and fear and pain. He feels it soaking into his skin, and he starts to shiver. Whatever horrors this room warn of, Harry can do nothing about – he's finally going to see what happens to them, the wizards and witches that he's seen taken from cages. He's going to do more than see it, he's going to experience it first hand – and he knows it's going to hurt.

Music, strange and eerie echoes throughout the room, and when Harry looks he sees a radio – it shifts and shivers and looks back at him with red gleaming eyes full of light.

"I am Frenzy …I will set your spark free, do not fear, after- we will care for you, you will be one of our kind." It moves quickly like a striking snake, slicing Harry's throat, he gages for air, his arms held down so he can't touch the blood that drains out of him.

He dies – but – not quite, he rises and thinks he's a ghost and this is it – the rest of his existence, only Frenzy moves him where he wants Harry to go, somehow, someway that Harry doesn't understand and can't fight.

It's a body, cold and alien - but his now, and he shivers within it, and it wakens to his will.

 _Shivering_.

"O' Primus, you're a Prime!" Frenzy clicks and clatters about Harry's metallic body, tracing the spiral markings upon his face – or what passes for cheeks and chin and brows.

"Megatron!" Frenzy calls, and a dark shape takes form, bending over Harry and measuring him with red optics looking him up and down.

"So he is… _Obliviate_." It's the last word he hears of his old life.

"What is your name, sparkling?" Megatron murmurs, and the shivering sparkling mewls its frustration and confusion.

" _Shhh_. We will call you…Acmon." Thoughtfully, Megatron traces the spiral markings of the newly sparked Prime to sooth him.

"Starscream - tell to Optimus Prime that Autobots and Deceptions must forge alliance, for the sake of our sparklings." Starscream hisses in protest, but dares not disobey.

0o0o0

" _Acmon Prime_?" Acmon is a name that means _anvil_ , in one of the old languages of Earth. It is a name that Megatron gave to him, and Acmon Prime knows that the Deception leader meant to forge him into something new, a bridge between old ways and new.

He looks upon a castle whose only inhabitants are sparks without bodies, and remembers his name before he was Acmon.

"Tell Frenzy he must see this." It is to Soundwave he replies, and his will is done, Frenzy comes as quickly to his side as his smaller form can take.

"Oh, by Primus…I am sorry you had to see this, Acmon Prime." Frenzy sees what Acmon Prime does. They have no bodies but they remember them, remember being human – when so many of their people no longer do. It is hard to see the sparks like this, spirits caught between life and death.

"Can we help them?" It is Harry Potter who truly asks, pleadingly.

He can not stand to see a reminder of what he and so many of his kith and kin had been – they are not wizards and witches anymore, not human – but something greater – and less.

They use magic still, sometimes - and it sets them apart from Decepticons and Autobots alike, in that ability they are like the Fallen, the primal Cybertrons of old. It is one more hard difference atop many.

Megatron can only use a handful of spells – and Optimus Prime a dozen, but shared among Acmon Prime and his kind are hundreds upon hundreds of spells and curses – they could use them against the Decepticons and Autobots – but where would they go after?

They are not caged, they are not slaves – they are loved and cared for, the children of Cybertron and Earth.

"I will see what can be done." Frenzy agrees, and with Barricade he goes – as good as his word.

0o0o0

Before the cages and becoming Prime, there was this that Harry Potter remembers – the one warning that wizards and witches had and did not heed.

Harry had sat in his seat – offered to him for his name and deeds; among the Hogwart's school board, and marveled along with others as their dying race seemed to be born anew after the death of the Dark Lord.

( _After, though they did not know it, the Allspark had been destroyed.)_

So many magical children had been born among muggles that Hogwarts might soon need new Professors to keep up with the influx in the coming years…or, perhaps, a new school might be built. The Weasley pureblood family was still the largest, but others found it easier then ever to have their children – and no one knew the name of a squib that had been born in the last ten years.

It was a good sign, a hopeful change, of things to come - and yet Harry Potter worried at it until the day he died and was born again as a Prime.


End file.
